High voltage electrical power distribution systems generally include various types of electrical terminations to high voltage power transmission lines. Such terminations may include lightning current surge arrestors, transformer bushings, capacitor bushings, regulator bushings, as well as other related high voltage power connections. Wildlife protection guards or covers are used to prevent wildlife, such as a bird, squirrel, raccoon, etc., from contacting the electrical terminations of high voltage power distribution equipment, so as to inhibit equipment short circuits and consequent power outages. The guards or covers also serve to protect wildlife from injury or death due to the electrical contact. As demand for electricity increases, the required energy infrastructure will necessarily expand, thus leading to an increasing number of electrical terminations susceptible to contact with wildlife. In addition, electrical utilities may convert to electricity distribution systems operating at higher voltages than present standards in order to help meet increases in future demand. Because of their higher voltage, these upgraded systems are even more susceptible to damage and/or power outages caused by wildlife contact with electrical terminations.